


Marv-ellous

by rudbeckia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds out that Cecil has a kink and a celebrity crush on Night Vale's most famous star. Will he indulge Cecil's interest in Lee Marvin characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marv-ellous

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make a whole lot of sense unless you've watched Cat Ballou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil settle down to watch Cecil's favourite film. Will Carlos agree to help him with research for his Wild West slashfic?

Carlos waited by the window of Cecil's booth while he finished his show and signed off, as usual, with a heartfelt, "goodnight, listeners, goodnight," and turned off his microphone. Cecil looked up and smiled at the man standing only a couple of feet away in the corridor outside his booth and waved at him. Carlos grinned and vanished from the window only to reappear at the door. 

"Movie night?" Carlos suggested. "Your choice, anything you like."  
Cecil grinned. "Oh I know..." Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes, took a breath in and sang.  
_"It's a hangin' day, in Wolf City Wyoming..."_  
Cecil giggled and joined in, _"...Wolf City Wyoming, eighteen ninety fo-our..."_  
Carlos grasped Cecil around the waist and they sang and danced in the booth.  
Cecil threw his head back. _"It's an upright town, with kind, wonderful people, reliable people, friend-lee as can be-ee, when they say Howdy they mean it! Yes they are neigh-bor-leee"_  
Carlos cut in with _Oh? Sure. So they say!_ and laughed.

Cecil pulled Carlos close and kissed him. Carlos pulled back a little. Cecil frowned and drawled, _"Don't think I was offrin' unwelcome advances, put scientists on a pedestal, I do!"_  
Carlos sniggered and pressed against the bulge in Cecil's loose fitting pants. _"Have you got a gun? Come home with me."_  
Cecil kissed him again. _"Say please."_  
"Mmm, pl-e-e-ease." Carlos dipped his chin and looked up into Cecil's eyes, pouting a little. Cecil laughed and took his spare microphone out of his pocket, setting it down on the desk beside him.  
"Ha! You thought that was... Ha! That's real flattering, sweetie."  
Carlos rolled his eyes again, pushed a hand through his curls and giggled. _"You are absolutely useless!"_  
Cecil smirked. _"You are absolutely right!"_

Carlos took Cecil's hand and walked him out of the radio station to his car. Carlos drove home, Cecil sat in the passenger seat, hand on Carlos's leg, singing occasional snatches of _The Ballad of Cat Ballou._ At home, Cecil loaded his favourite movie while Carlos ordered takeout. 

They settled on the sofa. After a while, Cecil gave a tight-lipped nod at the screen. "I think Jed and Clay are lying about being uncle and nephew. I mean, they look about the same age near as I can tell, and they are quite physical with each other. You notice that?"  
Carlos shrugged. "Huh. I have an uncle two years younger than me. Happens in big families, generations overlap sometimes."  
"Oh." Cecil leaned back against Carlos.  
"You sound disappointed, honey," Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil. "Were you planning slashfic? That would be weird if they really are related."  
Cecil sighed and got up. Carlos frowned and called after him, _"Where you going?"_  
_"The barn?"_ Cecil stuck his head back around the door frame and waggled his eyebrows.  
Carlos put on his best puppydog eyes. _"Don't go!"_

Takeout arrived before Cecil returned to the sofa. Carlos answered the door, tipped the delivery person and opened cartons and wraps on the coffee table. Cecil returned to a taco dinner. Carlos apologised.  
"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't or shouldn't write slashfic about Clay and Jed. I bet you could write them an awesome backstory."  
Cecil smiled. "I certainly intend to do that sometime, but not right now. I will include a full, detailed explanation of why they pretend to be related to avoid... Well. Wolf City Wyoming is not as welcoming and accepting as Night Vale, is it?"  
Carlos hoped Cecil missed the hesitation in his reply of, "Oh, for sure." Cecil helped himself to food. Carlos watched him eat. "You know, if you do write something, I'd like to read it."  
Cecil beamed. "Really?"  
"Sure!" This time there was no pause in Carlos's reply. "I'd love to." Carlos added, after a few seconds, "You could read it out to me, _sugarplum_."

Cecil finished his meal and wiped his fingers. "Ha. I'll make it extra depraved then." He stacked empty cartons. "I know what you like. Do you think it's cowardly to use a pseudonym for it?"  
Carlos shook his head. "You're not cowardly at all." He followed Cecil into the kitchen to help clear up. After disposing of the takeout containers, Carlos caught Cecil around the waist. _"You got to watch out because there are a lot of people who are just as depraved and cowardly as they think they are and one of them one of these days is going to eat,"_ Carlos kissed Cecil's forehead.  
_"You,"_ Carlos kissed Cecil's nose.  
_"Right,"_ Carlos kissed Cecil's cheek.  
_"Up."_ Cecil threw his arms around Carlos's neck, kissed him hard on the mouth and walked him back against the door frame.  
Carlos sniggered. "That's not a microphone in your pocket this time, is it?"

Movie paused but not quite forgotten, Cecil steered Carlos upstairs to their bedroom. Carlos fumbled for the back fastening of Cecil's tunic, but Cecil stopped him with a palm in the centre of Carlos's chest and a backward step.  
"Umm." Cecil looked to the wall, the ceiling, everywhere but Carlos's smiling face.  
"Ceece, honey, you want to do something different for a change?" Carlos covered Cecil's hand with his own, lifted it and kissed each finger. "You know, _if people didn't try something new there wouldn't be hardly no progress at all."_  
Cecil watched Carlos's hands massage his own. "Umm, I thought... you usually look after me real well, and it's great! But..."  
Carlos laughed. "Ceece, are you asking me to help try out a scene for your slashfic? The one you said would be extra depraved?"  
Cecil shrugged, turning away as his face warmed up. Carlos stopped him with a hand on his cheek. "Oh sweetheart, you know I'm a scientist. I love research! Of course we can try out whatever you want. I love you."

Cecil grinned and kissed Carlos. "Neat! You really are the best, you know that? _Let's go to St Louis!"_  
Carlos giggled and pulled Cecil onto the bed. Cecil pushed Carlos onto his back, straddled him and unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt. "I want you..." he stroked slim fingers through Carlos's chest hair, leaned forwards and murmured, "...to wear something different."  
Carlos smiled, eyes wide, enquiring. "O-oh? What did you have in mind?"  
Cecil kissed Carlos, a quick contact of their lips then stood up, pulling Carlos to sit. "Um, you don't have to if you think it's too, y'know, weird. There's an outfit right at the back of my side of the wardrobe. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. If you don't want to, that's fine. It's just something silly I thought of." 

Cecil kissed Carlos again and left the room. Carlos waited to hear the bathroom door close and investigated Cecil's side of the wardrobe. Right at the back, carefully arranged on a hanger, Carlos found an outfit he had never seen Cecil wear. He took the individual items off the hanger and laid them on the bed. Everything was his size. Carlos giggled and changed into black trousers, black blouse, sparkly silver brocade waistcoat, narrow white scarf, black wide belt with two holsters, and a wide-brimmed black hat. He looked around the floor for his own black boots and put them on.  
He called out, "Ceece, honey?"

"How do I look?"  
Cecil stopped in the doorway and stared, lips apart. He smiled and laughed. "Like Kid Shelleen only far more handsome. Now there's something I never expected to have a reason to say! Mmhmmhmm." Cecil laughed again while Carlos giggled and posed, pretending to draw imaginary guns and shoot the lightbulb.  
Carlos unbuttoned the waistcoat slowly, watching Cecil's eyes follow his progress button by button. He lowered his voice to a growl. "What does a gunslinger have to do around here to get laid?"  
Cecil leered at Carlos. "Wait here while I get changed. This ranch-hand's gonna ride you hard."

Cecil reappeared wearing beige trousers, a red plaid shirt that Carlos recognised as one of his, a light brown waistcoat and a brown hat. Carlos burst our laughing. "You're not shipping Jed and Clay at all, are you?"  
Cecil shook his head and mouthed, "Nope."  
"You wanna roleplay Kid Shelleen and Jackson Two-Bears!"  
Cecil grinned. "Well, you do have hair like a younger Kid Shelleen and I do look a little bit like an older Jackson. And they did have that one scene where Jackson helps the Kid to get into his corset. Hmm, I wonder what might happen if Jackson was to help Shelleen back _out_ of his gunslinger outfit? Hmm?"  
Carlos took Cecil's hat off his head and tossed it onto the bed. He stroked one hand behind Cecil's neck, stroked his cheek with the other and kissed him.  
"I really, _really_ want to find out."

Cecil leaned in to Carlos's kiss and stroked both hands down Carlos's back to his ass, pulling their hips together. Carlos met the force from Cecil's grinding with his own, rocking his hips forward and whimpering once in response to the tingling heat in his groin. Carlos kissed along Cecil's jawline to his ear. He drawled, " _Jackson,_ you gonna help the Kid outta this outfit or not?"  
Cecil unfastened Carlos's belt and let it clatter to the floor. He unfastened the top two buttons of Carlos's tight black trousers and untucked his shirt, running warm hands up inside the loose fabric only to rake fingernails back down, eliciting a gasp from Carlos. Cecil unfastened the remaining three buttons of Carlos's trousers and slipped a hand inside, massaging Carlos's cock, fingering under his balls until Carlos was rock hard and trying to rub against him. Cecil looked down and giggled at the sight of the head of Carlos's cock peeking out of the waistband of his underwear. 

Cecil eased Carlos's trousers and underwear down to his knees and pushed him over onto the bed. Carlos lay on his back, feet still flat on the floor, and laughed. "Hey, ranch-hand, I thought you were supposed to help me out of my clothes!"  
Cecil picked up Carlos's hat from where it had fallen onto the floor and put it on his own head. "Huh, so impatient!" He grinned, knelt down and traced the line from Carlos's navel to his groin with his tongue, knocking the hat off his head so it fell down his back, pushing Carlos's cock aside with his chin. He licked and mouthed at the base of Carlos's erection while Carlos giggled and twitched, gripping at the bedclothes. 

Cecil shuffled to try to get comfortable. He gave up, stood, pointed a finger at Carlos with an instruction of, "you stay right there," and removed his trousers and underwear. Cecil rummaged in his drawer and handed Carlos a bottle of lube. Carlos giggled again. Cecil straddled Carlos, crouched over and kissed him.  
"Mmm, come up closer, honey, I want to... mmm yes there." Carlos lifted his head and caught the head of Cecil's cock in his mouth for a second as Cecil bent forwards onto his elbows. Carlos relaxed back onto the bed, squeezed lube onto his fingers, dropped the bottle and reached behind Cecil. He raised his head again, licking then sucking at Cecil's cock as his fingers found Cecil's ass. He pushed one finger in, moving it in and out, circling slowly. 

Cecil raised his ass as Carlos's second finger went in, slipping forwards on his elbows and pulling his cock out of Carlos's beautiful mouth then sliding his knees out farther to sink down again. Carlos massaged Cecil's inner muscle, gently sucked the head of Cecil's cock and added a third finger. Cecil sat back onto Carlos's hands. He moaned and giggled. "I love your mouth. It does lovely things to me. Bu-u-ut, mmm, I promised to ride you and I keep my promises. Mostly."

Carlos grinned. "It's fine if you changed your mind, I was having fun sucking you off and thinking about what you might do to me. We can do that some more if you want."  
In response, Cecil touched Carlos's arm and he removed his fingers slowly. Cecil shuffled down, kissed Carlos and picked up the lube. He slid off the bed, leaned over Carlos and clasped the base of his penis in one slippery hand. Cecil took as much of Carlos's erection into his mouth as he could, sucked gently and pulled off slowly, flicking his tongue from side to side over Carlos's most sensitive spot just below the glans. Carlos breathed in gasps, giggling as Cecil pulled his lips off Carlos's cock with a loud smacking sound. Cecil spread lube up Carlos's shaft, applied more to his entrance and wriggled into position. He sniggered.  
"Got your gun loaded?"  
Carlos's laugh turned into a moan as Cecil lowered himself onto Carlos's cock and held still for a moment. He leaned forwards and kissed Carlos. "You know I love you, but you might never know how much."  
Carlos gazed into Cecil's dark eyes and raised his head to kiss him gently. Cecil gasped as the tension in Carlos's core muscles pulled his erection back slightly, then sunk his hips to enclose Carlos's cock as far as he could. Carlos kissed Cecil again. _"When you admire a man you just go all out don't cha?"_  
Cecil shook his head and smiled. _"Love is not blind, I see all your faults and I know what you're like and I don't care, I love you anyway._ Now fuck me, already!"

Carlos laughed, the muscle spasms in his tight core causing Cecil to giggle too and sink his forehead onto Carlos's shoulder. Carlos held Cecil's hips still with both hands and adjusted position. Cecil waited for Carlos to signal that he was comfortable with one quick thrust that made Cecil cry out then laugh.  
"Whoa, easy, sugarplum! Let me do the work."  
Cecil moved slowly at first, watching Carlos's face, smiling as he saw Carlos close his eyes and tilt his head back, giving in to the moment. Cecil moved faster, listening to Carlos's breathing, guiding one of Carlos's hands from his hips to his cock, desperate for touch. Cecil leaned forwards, his cock sliding across Carlos's belly. Carlos used the weight of his hand to trap Cecil's erection gently against the soft skin of his stomach so that as Cecil worked his hips, he took pleasure from the friction of thrusting against Carlos.

It couldn't last. Carlos let his hand slip aside, reached above his head, gripped the bedclothes, panted and moaned as pleasure broke across him. Cecil watched Carlos's face, held still when Carlos relaxed and took a deep breath, waited for Carlos to open his eyes and smile. Carefully, slowly, Cecil lifted up and let Carlos slip out of him. Carlos put both hands on Cecil's ass and spoke. "Come up here, I wasn't finished with you."  
Cecil grinned and shuffled up, leaning forwards on his elbows, as Carlos looped both arms around his thighs and nuzzled at his balls. Cecil groaned. "Uhh, sweetheart please don't tease!"

Carlos pulled his head back, eliciting a whimper of complaint from Cecil. He pushed Cecil over onto his side, rolled him onto his back. Carlos lay on his stomach at right angles to Cecil. He rested on arm over Cecil's thighs, his other hand a weight on Cecil's chest. Carlos slid his hand down Cecil's stomach to grip the base of his erection. He took the head into his mouth, holding still and circling his tongue. After a few seconds, Carlos began to move his head and his hand together, flicking his tongue around and over the tip of Cecil's cock on every up then softening it to stroke every down. Carlos felt Cecil stiffen and arch. He slowed his pace to match the spasms of Cecil's ejaculation, closed his eyes and swallowed.

They lay still for a few minutes, Carlos with his head on Cecil's stomach, Cecil stroking Carlos's hair.  
"Mmm gotta move," Carlos sat up, "Bathroom." He waddled to the door, trousers still around his knees. Cecil laughed and held out a crumpled felt object.  
"Hey Kid, you forgot your hat."


End file.
